And A Slash Was Born
by shadyandjenn
Summary: Sexy omegle story. Post-Reichenbach fall. Rated M for slashy goodness. Don't like don't read.


**AND A SLASH WAS BORN.**

**You:** If you were dying, if you were being murdered, in your last few seconds what would you say? -SH

**Stranger:** Goodbye, Sherlock - JW

**Stranger:** I can't and I'm not going to do this anymore - JW

**You:** Why? What's changed?-SH

**Stranger:** remember how you said that phone call was your "note"? Well, this is mine - JW

**You:** John? What are you talking about? -SH

**Stranger:** I'm tired so tired... I see you everywhere, all the time and I know you're dead - JW

**Stranger:** but I'm still waiting for you to come back. - JW

**You:** I'm not dead John! I faked it! I did it to protect you!-SH

**Stranger:** so, this is it, I'm going to finish this now - JW

**Stranger:** I know that you're not real, but its ok, is not the first time that my mind plays with me - JW

**You:** Please, John, No!-SH

**Stranger:** *john stares at his phone, unable to tell what's real and what's the same dream of always.*

**You:** John? Please John, promise me you won't do anything!-SH

**Stranger:** what does that matter now? You're dead; I couldn't save you.- JW

**You:** I'm not dead, John, believe me! Moriaty was going to kill you! I had to do it to save you!

**You:** Please John, Believe me!-SH

**Stranger:** if you're real then come and save me. I'm on Bart's rooftop - JW

**You:** I'm coming john, just stay there for me!-SH

**Stranger:** *john turns off his phone.*

**Stranger:** *he sighs at the night, on the edge*

**You:** *Sherlock runs out, gets into cab, and drives as quickly as he can*

**You:** *gets out and runs to where john was stood, on that day, the day when it all ended*

**You:** John, No! -SH

**Stranger:** *John sees Sherlock get off the cab*

**Stranger:** it is really you? *whispers John*

**You:** It's me, John, it really is, just stay where you are!

**Stranger:** *John freezes*

**You:** *Sherlock runs through Bart's hospital, trying to find the quickest way to the roof*

**Stranger:** *John is tired, he hasn't slept in several days*

**Stranger:** *his eyes close on their own.*

**You:** *Sherlock burst through the door, seeing john teetering on the edge*

**You:** John, NO!

**Stranger:** *John opens his eyes* Sherlock!

**You:** John, please, step back!

**Stranger:** *he turns to look at him*

**Stranger:** I don't want to move, I'm so... dizzy

**You:** *Sherlock runs forward reaching for john*

**Stranger:** I'm sorry; I haven't eaten in a few... days

**You:** John, please come here

**Stranger:** no...

**Stranger:** you help me, I can't move...

**You:** *Sherlock reaches for john and pulls him back

**Stranger:** *John touches his arms* is really you?

**You:** Yes, John it really is.

**Stranger:** *John smiles but then he pushes him and hits him right on the jaw*

**Stranger:** Three years!

**Stranger:** Sherlock, three years... THREE! *John shouts between tears*

**You:** I'm sorry!

**You:** I did it to protect you!

**Stranger:** why? Why... why did you do this to me?

**Stranger:** *John fell on his knees, crying*

**You:** Please John, I can explain!*hold john to him, on the ground*

**You:** I did it... Well... I did it because...I... I love you, John.

**Stranger:** no, I don't want to hear you

**Stranger:** lies, you lied to me YOU LEAVE ME!

**Stranger:** YOU MAKE ME BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE DEAD!

**You:** Please, john, listen to me!

**Stranger:** how can you say that now? You don't do that to your only friend!

**You:** Look at you, you perfect, beautiful caring doctor, with a military career, I would have ruined all that! I put you in danger, and I couldn't do it any longer! But now, Now I can't stay away. It was always you John, I've always loved you.

**Stranger:** no, no... No *John buries his face on his hands, crying uncontrollably* I missed you so much

**You:** I missed you too, John... So much...*cradles john's body against him, Tears streaming down his face*

**Stranger:** please... I want to go home *says John with his face against Sherlock's chest* I'm so tired

**You:** Come on John, we can go together. *pulls john up, holding him to his body and burying his head in his hair*

**Stranger:** I'm sorry for the... punch

**Stranger:** but I still feel like you deserve some more

**You:** I deserved worse... so much worse

**Stranger:** *John looks at him very seriously but the tears still fall from his eyes* I've dreamt this before...

**Stranger:** ... and when I wake...

**You:** I'll still be here, John. I'll always be here from now on.

**Stranger:** I was going to get married, you know?

**You:** You were? What stopped you?

**Stranger:** it didn't work. And it was because of you, always you...

**Stranger:** please, let's get out of here now; I don't want to be in this roof anymore

**You:** its okay John, we can go now *leads john through the building and out, to where they catch a cab to baker street*

**Stranger:** *on the cab, John rests his head on Sherlock's shoulder* where have you been?

**You:** Here, John, Always here, always watching, and keeping you safe.

**Stranger:** really? Then you know that wasn't the first time I try to... you know... finish this.

**You:** I know... Who do you think sent people to stop you? But its okay now, John... I'm here.

**Stranger:** why did you wait three years? *John stares at him, very close*

**You:** Moriaty had people watching you, following you. I had to get rid of them. One by one. Until I knew you were safe.

**You:** *cab pulls up in front of 221b*

**Stranger:** oh, right *Says John but he's not really listening, at last he's so close like in all his dreams. John takes his hand*

**Stranger:** Sherlock... *says John but then he realizes that the cab stopped and shut up*

**You:** *pulls john against him and out of cab*

**You:** C'mon john...*opens door to flat*

**Stranger:** I haven't been here for a while *confesses John*

**You:** Neither have I...But it's still ours John... It's still our home.

**Stranger:** it stinks

**You:** We can tidy later...

**Stranger:** Mrs. Hudson has had a holiday... apparently….

**Stranger:** I'm really tired; Sherlock... and I wonder if you can... I mean, just if you want...

**Stranger:** this is awkward but... can you stay with me? Just for tonight.

**Stranger:** is fine if you don't want to...

**You:** Of course I will, John. I'll stay as long as you like.

**You:** *pulls john into bed room, and pulls off his coat*

**Stranger:** *John takes off his own clothes with slow movements, he tries to cover the marks on his wrists*

**Stranger:** so, we're safe now?

**You:** We're safe. We don't have to hide any more... you don't have to hide from me*pulls johns wrists into his hands, and pulls john closer, until their faces are just inches apart*

**You:** John, is this okay... I mean... Are we okay?

**Stranger:** *John says nothing, tears gather in his eyes again*

**Stranger:** I'm so sorry, Sherlock.

**Stranger:** I'm still so sad... I can't...

**You:** *Sherlock leans closer, his breath brushing against john's neck*

**Stranger:** is like there's something broken inside me... and ... and not even you can fix it anymore

**You:** Let me try, John. Let me try. *as he speaks his lips touch johns neck*

**Stranger:** I don't know if I can't stop being so sad, but if someone can make it better, is you.

**You:** *Sherlock pulls back and stares directly into john's eyes, his own dark with longing*

**Stranger:** say it again, what you say on the roof

**You:** I love you, John.

**Stranger:** *John smiles, and is a sad smile but then he takes Sherlock's face and kisses him*

**Stranger:** I love you too

**You:** *Sherlock gasps, and pulls johns face back to his own, kissing him tenderly. He whispers against his lips* say it again, john.

**Stranger:** I love you, and I think I'm better now *says John kissing him back and running his finger through Sherlock's curls*

**You:** *Sherlock pulls john down to the bed with him, pulling him as close as possible*

**Stranger:** thank you, Sherlock

**You:** *Sherlock kisses john again, harder. When he runs out of breath, he pulls away, only to continue kissing down john's neck*

**Stranger:** ah *John sighs* Sherlock... thank you for being alive, thank you for this miracle

**You:** No, John, thank you for believing me. For trusting me. For loving me *he starts to kiss down johns chest, feeling the muscles tighten*

**Stranger:** *John closes his eyes. How many times he had wished to touch Sherlock just once more, and now he was there*

**You:** *Sherlock brushes his hands across john's nipples, hearing a gasp from his lover*

**Stranger:** ah, Sherlock *soft moans came out of his mouth*

**You:** Shhhhhh let me love you* he moves his hands down, lower, to john's hard member, gently caressing his soft flesh.

**Stranger:** ahh... please, Sherlock *John blushes*

**Stranger:** weren't you a virgin?

**You:** *Sherlock grips harder* I...Yes...but...i want you to be my first John... I want you to love me... to make love to me...

**Stranger:** I love you

**Stranger:** god, I love you so much *John kisses him again* do anything you want

**You:** *Sherlock quickly undresses them both, leaving them naked and panting* Please john... I want you inside me...

**Stranger:** I-I... *John stares at him with open mouth* I don't know... are you sure?

**You:** Please John, I'm sure... I only want you... I've only ever wanted you...

**Stranger:** ok, but I'm going to need... well... I need something to use as lubricant or I'll hurt you

**Stranger:** and I'm sorry, but I don't have...

**You:** In the bedside table... I well... I used to fantasize about you... and me... at night...

**You:** *reaches over, blushing, to find the lube*

**Stranger:** you?... ok, we'll talk later about waste time...

**Stranger:** give me that

**You:** *passes it to him, with a shaking hand*

**Stranger:** everything will be fine *John kisses him and then puts some lube on his hand, he whispers to Sherlock with a hoarse voice* get on your knees

**You:** *Sherlock moves looking over his shoulder at john, silently giving him permission*

**Stranger:** *John shoves one finger into Sherlock's entrance, putting his other hand on his lower back*

**Stranger:** are you okay?

**You:** Yeahhh... feeelss... sooo goood...

**Stranger:** good *John moves his finger inside* oh, god... is so hot *he added a second finger*

**You:** Ohhhh... Right there... john... god, RIGHT THERE! *Sherlock bucks against johns hand*

**Stranger:** sure, anything you want *says John touching the exact spot again*

**You:** Ohh, johnn, please, I want you in me,,. please!

**Stranger:** *John leans to kiss each vertebrae of Sherlock's back*

**You:** *Sherlock's body shivers in anticipation*

**Stranger:** *then he puts more lubricant on his hand and rubs his cock, putting the tip on his entrance*

**You:** Please, john, now!

**Stranger:** tell me if it hurts, okay?

**You:** I promise... just…go slow…

**Stranger:** *John pushes slowly, gliding inside* - ahhh, Sher-Sherlock *a loud groan left his throat* - God, yes... ahh, you're amazing.

**You:** *sherlock hisses* Johnn! Ohhhh!

**Stranger:** John slips inside, inch by inch, carefully, until his hips make contact with the skin of Sherlock's buttocks. He stood still, over him. Hugging him, feeling the muscles contract around his flesh, giving to Sherlock the time to adjust to the intrusion* - are you okay? *he asked eventually* - can I move?

**You:** Please, yes, move!*sherlock bucks back against john, feeling his hard member go deeper into him, relishing in the fullness*

**Stranger:** *John started to move out, aware of any sign of pain on Sherlock's body. Then he entered again a bit faster. in a few seconds he was coming in and out, first slow and then fast, slamming his hips against Sherlock's arse* - That is okay? You like that?

**You:** Yes! Oh god! Like that *his breath is coming in harsh pants* Please... touch me... make me yours...make me come...

**Stranger:** John was holding onto Sherlock's hips as if they were handles to start moving faster* - Go-ood Lord, you're so amazing. John came out from Sherlock's body with a soft moan* - roll over, love, I want to see you... I need to see you.

**You:** *sherlock moves, wanted to see the look in his lovers eyes* John... i love you... so much...

**Stranger:** I am the luckiest man on earth *Says John, kissing him, then he enters Sherlock's body again, all at once, thrusting slowly* - my God... it feels so incredibly tight, and... hot *he moves one hand to Sherlock's cock and began to masturbate him.* - come on, Sherlock, let me hear your voice... yell my name... ask me for more.

**You:** JOHN! AHHH... Please. Harder! Moreee! ohh,,, god! I'mm aa, just like that... Ahhh. I'm gonna... I'm gonna come!

**Stranger:** John begins to move faster and hard, feeling the orgasm so close that tears gather on his eyes. Sherlock was so hard on his hand and the sight of the detective, desperate and sweaty, moaning below him, was enough to make him realize that he couldn't hold it any longer* - I'm so-so close... *Said John in a groan*

**You:** Pleaase john... come inside of me... I'mm soo close...

**Stranger:** John moans and feels that he was about to explode inside Sherlock's body anytime* - Oh... God... Sherlock... I... am... so... *John closes his eyes and grits his teeth, feeling the orgasm flooding his body*

**You:** *Sherlock's entire body goes rigid, and then he releases, shaking, spraying cum all over his and johns chests, crying out johns name*

**Stranger:** *It took a moment to John to catch his breath and then he kisses Sherlock, languidly, tenderly. Caressing his cheek while he left his body* - I love you, I love you so much, Sherlock.

**You:** I love you too, John...More than you'll ever know *He pulls his lover against him, embracing the only man he has ever loved*

**Stranger:** *John hugs him and closes his eyes, putting their foreheads together* - how do you feel now? I feel like I can live a hundred years

**You:** I'll live forever... as long as I'm with you *Sherlock's voice is sleepy, but full of love, as he hold john to his body*

**Stranger:** *John laughs* congratulations, you're not a virgin anymore.

**You:** *Sherlock smirks, but then his face softens* Congratulations... You're not alone anymore...

**Stranger:** *John has lots of things to say, but he only manages to say* thank you for coming back.

**You:** Thank you for letting me back...

**Stranger:** oh, don't be silly, this is our home, where you'll be better than with me?

**Stranger:** with Mycroft?

**Stranger:** *John smiles*

**You:** No... Just with you...

**Stranger:** *John frowns* he knew that you were alive, didn't he?

**You:** *sherlock grimaces, not wanting to tell the truth* Yes... he knows...

**Stranger:** who else? *says John kissing his jaw*

**You:** Molly... Mrs. Hudson...Lestrade...*sherlock ducks his head, unwilling to look into johns eyes*

**Stranger:** look at me, Sherlock

**You:** *sherlock sighs, and looks into johns eyes* I'm sorry john... i ... I couldnt...

**Stranger:** I don't care

**Stranger:** I can't care, not now. *John takes his face and kisses him again* but if you do something like that again...

**Stranger:** I will kill you with my own hands, is that clear?

**You:** Crystal...*sherlock kisses johns jaw, feeling his stubble brush against his cheek* you know... I like you like this...

**Stranger:** like what? Destroyed?

**You:** No...mine...forceful...beautiful...

**Stranger:** I like this too... the same as always but even better because now you're completely mine

**You:** I've always been yours...

**Stranger:** and I want to tell everyone

**You:** Me too...

**You:** I want you to show everyone that I'm yours...only yours...

**Stranger:** *John laughs* I've always denied this... what was wrong with me?

**You:** There's nothing wrong with you... Absolutely nothing * sherlock kisses johns body, exploring and loving every part of him*

**Stranger:** ah, you're going to kill me *Says John putting a hand on Sherlock's head*

**You:** Show me what you want...Use me...I'm yours...

**Stranger:** what kind of perverted ideas do you have?

**You:** Anything... anything you want...i need you to punish me... I've done so many things wrong... So many things...

**Stranger:** well... you said that you used to fantasize about us, Show me how you do that.

**Stranger:** *John leans back, arms crossed*

**You:** *sherlock reaches for his cock, and pulls on it, as it grown harder*

**You:** ohhh, john *sherlock closes his eyes and loses himself to fantasies of john dominating him*

**Stranger:** John approaches him and begins to moan to help him a bit, but without touch him - oh Sherlock, you are so beautiful... you beautiful detective, ah, yes... ah.

**You:** Yes... please john...i need you...

**Stranger:** no, I said "show me" I want you to come just by your self...

**You:** But...*sherlock whimpers, stroking his cock harder, faster, rough, exactly how he wants john to do it*

**Stranger:** *John moans on his ear* ahh, Sherlock yes, do you like me to watch you?

**You:** Yes... oh... John... I'm so close...

**Stranger:** *John takes Sherlock's hands off his cock and leans to put it on his mouth*

**You:** John!

**Stranger:** *John starts sucking, listening the groans*

**You:** John,,,, pleaasee... i neeed to... let me... ahhhhh

**Stranger:** come on, do it,  
>*says John licking the tip of Sherlock's length and then he put it on his mouth again*<p>

**You:** *sherlock screams, thrusting up into johns mouth, and releasing his cum down his throat.

**You:** Ohhh, johnn…fuck, i love you...

**Stranger:** *John kept sucking for a while, then he swallowed and licked his lips* I know *he says, smiling*

**You:** Let me... i want to do it back... but i... I don't know how...

**Stranger:** oh come here *John sits over his hips*

**Stranger:** *he started kissing him* you don't need to do anything, this has been perfect

**You:** Oh... i can taste myself on your lips... *kisses john harder*

**Stranger:** I want to have your taste in me forever *moans John kissing him back*

**You:** with any luck... you will *sherlock winks*

**Stranger:** you, perv *laughs John* of course I will

**You:** i love you john...

**Stranger:** I love you too, god, I love you so much

**You:** *settles against john's chest, sighing sleepily...*

**You:** John... promise me one thing...

**Stranger:** yes? Anything

**You:** If i do die... Please... Don't kill yourself...

**Stranger:** what? Are you planning to die soon? *John looks at him, very seriously*

**You:** no... never, if i can try... But i can't bear the thought...of you taking your own life...

**Stranger:** no, I'm sorry but no, I can't promise something like that... you have no idea how horrible has been these three years without you. I'm not going to go through that again, I'm sorry but no

**You:** Please john...

**Stranger:** if you die, I'll die with you, so you better stay alive. And that's it; I'm not talking about this anymore.

**You:** John...

**Stranger:** Sherlock, no, that was my last word.

**Stranger:** now, let's sleep. I'm so tired

**You:** Okay john...

**You:** love you...

**You:** *falls asleep wrapped in johns arms*

**Stranger:** *John stays awake for a while, watching Sherlock by his side and a few tears fell from his eyes before falling asleep*

**You:** *fin*


End file.
